Hermione and Seamus Year 5 (Rated MA 18)
by wishiwasaRavenclaw
Summary: This is a romance story about Hermione and Seamus while attending Hogwarts. Contains mature content (Rated MA 18). This is fan fiction work. Characters, locations, most story elements and some writing elements used are the ideas of J.K. Rowling. Constructive criticism for me is always welcome. I only found one typo so far! Sorry I don't update very often!
1. Chapter 1: New Ideas

On one cold November evening, most of the Gryffindor fifth years were warm and cozy in their common room. Many were talking or laughing while a few studied quietly. At half past ten, the common room started to empty as most retired to bed. Dean Thomas promised he would see Seamus Finnegan the next day in history class. Seamus agreed and continued to sit at a small wooden table. He was thinking very hard. He had forgotten something. His face blanched. He thought he could do without his missing notebook full of assignments, but he just remembered the history essay that was due the next day. Once he came to this realization, he slammed his fist on the table with a loud curse, making a few younger students, cringe. He bolted up to his dormitory and back to his table with ink, a quill, fresh parchment, and his reference book. He began writing furiously about a five-year house elf rebellion from the nineteenth century.

Almost done with his essay at half past eleven, he sat back and stretched his arms and legs. He glanced around the room. Hermione Ganger and Neville Longbottom were still up at this hour. One was reading a tome on a couch by the fireplace and the other was skimming through _The Daily Prophet_ in an armchair against the wall. Hermione had a slight frown on her face from concentrating on her heavy book. Seamus decided it was worth interrupting her. He needed some assurance that the two-week assignment that he had written in the past hour was deemed acceptable by the hardest working fifth year at Hogwarts. He took his parchment and sat in the middle of the couch. He turned and said, "Hermione, would mind looking over my essay? I'm still writing it and it's due tomorrow".

"For Professor Binns?" She asked. Hermione also had that class during the same hour. He nodded as he handed her the paper and they both began to read it over. As he was reading one of the last sentences, his eyes slid to her chest. She had changed in to her pajamas for sleeping and her cleavage was slightly visible. They were larger then he expected and he was surprised he held any expectations at all. He never recalled gazing at her breasts before. Seamus chided himself and looked back at the essay. He really felt he only needed a few more concluding sentences. This was a blessing because he very much wanted to fall asleep before twelve o'clock if possible.

After rereading the last paragraph Hermione looked up and said, "I think its okay. I mean, I think it is written well enough that Binns won't know it only took you an hour. I wrote mine more about the beginning of the rebellion, than the end; Binns will have some variation."

"Right. Okay, thanks Hermione. I'll just finish it up."

"No problem. See you in history tomorrow", she replied, returning to her book. Seamus felt better. He started to get up from the couch but stopped mid-way, the color draining from his face at the possibility of another forgotten homework assignment.

"Wait, are you studying for something?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Hermione flipped the book so he could see the cover. "This is for my defense against the dark arts test at the end of the month". Seamus flooded with relief. His class was behind and they just started a new topic.

"Oh, okay. Good night," he said, collecting his things and leaving the common room. Hermione only gave a small hum of agreement. She had already gone back to reading. Seamus walked up the stairs and climbed into bed. _Her test isn't for another two weeks. It's only the tenth of November_, he thought to himself. He feel asleep hoping his essay was good enough not to stand out in a bad way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was fairly uneventful. He handed in the history essay during his second hour of classes. After the period ended, he walked out of the classroom close to Hermione.

"Hey, thanks again for having a look at my essay. I felt much better," he said.

She smiled cordially, "oh you're welcome". It was fine, really."

Then they parted ways to attend separate classes. Dean caught up with him on the way to defense against the dark arts. He looked at Dean, "have you seen my assignment notebook? I've lost it."

"No, sorry mate," Dean replied. Seamus groaned, "I need a new one."

"Well, you can get one in Hogsmeade next Saturday," Dean responded and they took their seats. Seamus resolved to get a new notebook as he turned to look at the board and wrinkled his nose when he saw Professor Umbridge's wide, fake smile and the fluffiest, pinkest sweater of them all.

Once Seamus purchased a new leather bound notebook to write his assignments in, he felt much more prepared. He was tired of writing his homework tasks on small scraps of parchment that were easily lost. He went to the Three Broomsticks with Dean and Neville for butter beers. They talked about the upcoming holiday and what they wanted for holiday presents. Eventually the conversation shifted to girls. Dean spoke about some Ravenclaw fourth year being hotter than Ginny Weasley, but with similar hair, when Seamus heard a loud laugh. He turned to see Hermione laughing with Harry and Ron at a nearby table. Seamus found himself wishing he knew what had amused her so much. When Dean asked Seamus asked whom he found most attractive, he had to elbow Seamus and ask him again. Seamus jumped and blushed slightly, as if he had been spying, even though Hermione's conversation was not likely to be a private topic. Seamus fumbled.

"Umm, I dunno. Janet Jones I guess," he finally said. Truthfully, he had not been interested in her since his third year. Neville shrugged, "Not bad. She's got nice eyes".

"Yeah," Seamus agreed. Yet, he had to keep himself from turning towards Hermione again. His infatuation began to dawn on him. He blushed again, but the other boys did not notice. What would have been their reactions if he had said Hermione's name instead of Janet's? It was Neville's turn to pick someone. He chose Ginny, which made Dean give a sour face. He referred back to the Ravenclaw girl. Eventually, they paid before leaving The Three Broomsticks and trekked back to the castle.

Neville went to the library and the other two went up to the Gryffindor tower common room. Dean complained of hunger and Seamus agreed. Seamus decided to distract them with chess and Dean won easily. Seamus was not good at chess. He would much rather spectate a Quidditch match than played chess and decide the moves for himself. As he and Dean put the game away, Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered through the portrait hole and sat on the couch closest to the fire place. Dean suggested they study in the library and they worked with Neville until dinner was served in the great hall. During desert he glanced at Hermione. She was reading the same book. She was ignoring the pumpkin pie that Ron was shoveling into his mouth. It was good pie, better than Seamus's mother's recipe. He knew she would make it when he returned home for Christmas.

That night, he worked on an astronomy project and took his time, noticing that Hermione was also in the library. She sat only a few tables away with a stack of books. After his work was done he pretended to read a transfiguration book while he studied her. Although she had plain brown bushy hair and her eyes were slightly glassy from read for the past hour and a half, Seamus noticed the gentle curve of her cheek, her soft skin, and her light pink lips. Sadly her breasts were well covered by her causal weekend sweater. He wondered how big they really were. This made him blush again, but there was no one to see. At nine, Hermione returned most of the books and took the rest with her. Seamus got up suddenly. He caught up with her as she was pushing the library door open slowly. He helped with the door and offered to walk back with her. She agreed. Obviously his only other option was to awkwardly follow behind her. They walked in silence until Seamus thought back to desert.

"The pumpkin pie was good", he ventured.

"Ronald certainly thought so," she relied.

"Are you going home for the holidays?" he asked.

"Probably not. I told my parents I had more assignments this year, but I really wanted to work on some D.A. stuff," Hermione said, her voice dropping to a whisper with the last few words. Seamus nodded. He had gone to most of the meetings so far. He was one of many who detested Professor Umbridge and felt that her theoretical lessons were pathetic in comparison to the fake Professor Mad Eye Moody and Professor Lupin. Seamus searched for something more to say.

"When is the next D.A. meeting?" he said, barley above a whisper.

"Harry and I were thinking next Saturday evening. A week from now."

"Sounds great. At eight o'clock I assume."

Yes, right after dinner. I hope you attend the meeting," she said with a smile. He smiled back and offered to carry her books. She declined and added, "I'm used to it". _Failure_, Seamus thought to himself. He didn't think he was good at flirting. He had only had one girlfriend. It was certainly not Janet Jones, she was out of his league. The one girlfriend was Brenda Jameison, a Hufflepuff in their year. He didn't have to flirt with her. She gave him a valentine and he said yes. He was excited by the idea of having an admirer and then a girlfriend. Brenda was nice, but she was a little empty headed and she spent more time telling her friends about Seamus than actually spending time with him. Brenda was surprised when Seamus left her. She didn't see that she was not the girlfriend type at that point in her life. They were only thirteen. Now, he was older. He felt he could be more invested, more passionate, and more articulate. He wanted to feel passionate about Hermione. He was thinking so hard that he almost tripped over the first stair. Hermione glanced down at the stairs around the books.

"Maybe it is better that I'm carrying the books," Hermione laughed.

"Yeah," responded Seamus, rubbing his neck with his hand from nervousness. He appeared to be falling literally and figuratively for her.

He started toward his respective stairway, until he realized Hermione was not actually going to bed.

"You're staying up?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered, "I like to read, but the other girls don't like the light on". She sat on the couch and opened a thin book on divination. Seamus sat next to her.

"Maybe I should study as much as you," he suggested. He took a book from the top of the small stack and began to read the first chapter. It was a charms book and the first spell was something only sixth years knew. He looked at Hermione

"Do you know how to do this spell?" He asked, showing her the book. She glanced at the page.

"No," she replied, "but I'm working on it. I think I'm almost there". Seamus shook his head. He skipped to the next chapter, but it made even less sense. He stole a glance at her. She looked at him and went back to reading. He switched his charms book for another one about plants. This one required less background knowledge. After learning two more uses for mandrake plants Hermione spoke.

"Why are you reading with me?" she asked. He turned. The roots of the mandrake were becoming more interesting by the minute.

"Now I know how you feel when everyone interrupts your reading. This plant book is great," he said. Hermione raised her eyebrows. Seamus did not know if it was the best flirting method, but he decided to be honest.

"I like spending time with you," He paused, "and I really like this plant book".

She pouted, "You have never spent time with me before". Seamus leaned towards her.

"I am now," he declared. He leaned closer.

"What are you doing?" she asked. His face was very close to hers and he kissed her gently with his mouth closed. Her mouth was slightly open and it was a deeper kiss than he expected. He pulled back a several centimeters and froze. His eyes opened even though had not realized he closed them in the first place. Hermione was caught by surprise and did not close her eyes or move her lips. She saw Seamus's eyes close instead and it took her breath away. Her cheeks flushed and she tried not to breath in loudly even though she needed more air. Seamus pulled away slowly.

"Good night Hermione," he said gently, looking her in the eye like he wanted to kiss her again.

"And, I am taking this herbology book with me", he added as went to his dorm with the book in his hand. He changed and lay in his bed. He thought about what he just did. He thought he was very collected and confident. He was slightly forward, but he would wait for Hermione to decide what she wanted. He made it clear how he felt and he thought she might want to kiss him too. He fell asleep still thinking about her. His dream replayed what had just happened and he dreamed that she had kissed him back gently. He woke up in the morning with high hopes. He resolved to remain calm and cool. He would wait for her to say something instead of asking her how she felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione woke feeling flustered. She dreamed that when he pulled away, she kissed him in return. Her kiss was faster and harder, with more passion. She touched his shoulders, his arms, and put her hands through his hair while pulling him closer. Seamus kissed her back, holding her just the same.

Hermione went to breakfast very distracted. Harry tried to talk to her about the upcoming D.A. meeting, but when she finally noticed Harry was talking, she missed his question. Harry frowned.

"The next meeting is this Saturday at eight, right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, yes. I know" Hermione said.

"Do you think we should work on disarming spells or attacking spells?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned, "I don't know. Whatever you want. Whatever you think is best." Harry frowned again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just need to think," she answered.

"What's bothering you?" he asked yet another question.

"Stop with all the questions. Nothing is wrong. I will tell you later."

Harry was taken aback because her voice got higher and increasingly more shrill as she spoke. He watched as Hermione dropped her bag on the ground, plummeted into her chair, and started ripping a dry piece of toast to shreds. Harry looked over at Ron meaningfully. Ron looked at Hermione hard for a few seconds and served himself.

"She's sexually frustrated," Ron said casually, "she's seems angry, but she's not really angry". Harry looked bewildered. He turned to Hermione. She gripped a piece of toast crust as she spoke reluctantly, "I had a dream". Ron laughed and Hermione threw the toast at him. She ate two pieces of whole toast with butter while she thought about Seamus. She did not know him that well. She knew that his mother was witch and his father was a muggle. She knew that he was Irish and he loved Quidditch, and football. Ron said he was awful at chess. Now she knew that his lips were soft and he smelled good. She hoped that his hair was soft, like it had been in her dream. She decided that it was okay that her feelings had only developed because Seamus had approached her last night. But if he turned out to be a good match for her, it would not matter who approached who. As she came to this conclusion, she felt much better. Harry looked at her, worried. Hermione turned to Harry but did not meet his eyes. She spoke, "He did actually kiss me, last night, before I feel asleep". She hesitated, but spoke again, "I think I like him too." Ron was serving himself more eggs, "well, tell us. Who is it?" Hermione look down the table and saw that Seamus was looking at her. He smiled at her. He seemed calm and content. _How could he be so calm if he was waiting for her response? _She wondered. Ron was done eating. He followed her gaze and glanced at Seamus.

"Good looking bloke," he declared.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Harry asked.

"Soon" Hermione said, looking at him again. He was laughing at something with Dean and Parvati.

Hermione went about her day as she normally would. She gravitated between The Great Hall and the library. Seamus walked the grounds with his friends. Neville almost fell in lake when he leaned over. He thought he had seen something in the water. Seamus also went to the owlery and visited a professor for help. He thought about Hermione the whole time. It felt nice to have something waiting for him and the possibility of someone. He thought she enjoyed the kiss, but she looked very agitated that morning. Was his smile reassuring? Surely she was talking to her friends about him when she looked at him.

That night Seamus sat in the common room. He could not stop looking at Hermione. As the hours passed everyone else left. He moved from his table and sat next to her on the couch and read his book on plants. He finished the chapter on roots and placed it on the table. He looked at her expectantly. She stopped reading and turned. Her eyes fell on his mouth. She leaned forward and kissed him gently with her eyes closed this time. It was a long kiss and their bodies were very still. When she pulled away he smiled and took her hand.

"I really do like you," he said, moving his thumb back and forth across her hand.

She looked down at her hand in his and spoke, "me too". There was quiet for several minutes. She put her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"I shoud take you on a proper date. The next Hogsmeade trip, we'll go somewhere for lunch." Hermione sighed and breathed in his scent.

He spoke again, "Tomorrow's Monday. Can I sit with you at breakfast?"

"Sure", she said absent-mindedly.

"Did you tell them, about me?" He was referring to Harry and Ron and her breakfast conversation. Hermione nodded, still leaning her head on his shoulder.

They sat still for a while before they retired to their dorms. Seamus insisted on keeping the herbology book, promising to finish it.


	4. Chapter 4

They next day, Seamus sat next to Hermione at breakfast. Ron sat across from him with his eyebrows raised. Harry shot him a look. Ron shrugged and piled food on to his plate. Seamus held Hermione's hand under the table and managed to eat with his other hand. Hermione smiled. Once they had eaten, he got up and kissed her hair.

"I will see you in history," he said. Once he had left the great hall, Ron burst out laughing. Hermione was alarmed.

"What?" she demanded. Harry tried to explain, "I think Ron is just surprised that this happened so fast." Hermione blushed.

"But we're happy for you" Harry added, kicking Ron under the table. At least Harry wanted to be supportive. Hermione frowned and left for her next class.

When she arrived at history. Seamus was waiting outside the classroom, leaning on the wall. Her breath caught when she saw his easy smile and neat brown hair over his forehead. She walked up to him with a smiled and kissed him once quickly. As they walked into class his hand brushed against hers. They sat in a middle row next to each other. Professor Binns did not notice but everyone else did. They tried to cover their surprise while getting out their homework. Seamus determinedly stared at the board because Hermione was taking notes furiously for the test right before holiday break. Seamus had to keep from rolling his eyes. This test was a month away. He hoped he could loosen her up a little. Maybe he could distract her from studying and she would see that it was okay not to work ahead all the time. She was already very smart, she knew more than what the fifth year required. He admired her, but he was slightly intimidated. She worked to be the best while Seamus blew everything up in potions, transfigurations, and charms. At least there was no actual magic performed in history class. He was determined to distract her later, to show her that there were other things to enjoy. He glanced at her. She was shifting through her notes. He looked up in time to write down the homework in his new notebook. Once class ended they left together, holding hands this time. They walked to Seamus's next class and got there before any one else. He kissed her softly for a long time. When he pulled away she kissed him once more, grabbing his arm. He was pleasantly surprised. Once she stopped, he straightened. She was not as tall as him.

"Don't you have charms class?" he asked in a low voice while he considered kissing her again. She looked stunned.

"Yes. I have to go," she said, jumping slightly as if the kisses had put her in a trance. He saw that she looked worried. He smiled. She did not need to try so hard, or worry so much.

"I don't think you'll be late," he called after her.

During lunch Seamus turned to her.

"Are you going to the library, after dinner?" She nodded. She had a report due next Friday and she wanted to start early because care of magical creatures was not her strong point.

"I'll see you, then", he said. Kissing her on the head again. Ron gave Harry a look that Hermione missed. Ron knew that Harry had a more delicate way of speaking.

"He really likes you," Harry said quietly.

"Does he?" replied Hermione bewildered. Ron nodded.

"He's very sweet," Hermione continued. "He wants to take me out for lunch next week".

"That sounds fun," said Harry. Hermione nodded and thought back to their kiss earlier before her charms class. She was surprised that she wanted more of him. She was more surprised that she was so assertive. She was worried that she came across desperate. When lunch ended she walked out with Ginny running her query by her. Ginny was telling Hermione that Seamus was probably pleased either way when Ron interrupted with "It's the sexual frustration, I'm tellin' you". Hermione blushed while Ginny turned her laugh into a cough. Normally, Hermione would beat Ron with the nearest book, but she had a feeling he was right. She wanted to take it slow, to keep from seeming slutty and shallow but she did feel a need to touch him more, to enjoy herself. This surprised her. She reconsidered beating Ron, but stopped herself. As she set up for potions, she resolved to keep her needs from showing. Although she was sure Seamus had needs of his own. This thought made her blush again. She was thinking so hard, she missed Snape's question and he called on someone else, while staring at her with surprise. He was visibly relived when the other student answered the question correctly.

When they met in the library, Hermione immediately started essay on hippogriff grooming. Seamus read another chapter on plants. He stopped and rubbed her leg under the table. She laughed and turned to him.

"What is it?".

He grinned, "I just wanted to know where I could find more books about plants," he inquired.

She smiled and put down her quill.

"I'll show you." They stood up and walked down a few rows and to the left. Hermione pointed to the shelves, "here through here behind me. Moving from left to right". She started to leave, but Seamus caught her hand pulled her back. He pushed her into a shelf with his arms, kissing her forcefully. She was caught by surprised, but very pleased. The kisses felt good, but there was a passionate urgency to them that reminded her too much of the needs that Ron mentioned. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"What was that for?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Seamus smiled.

"Because I really like you". He kissed her on the forehead and turned to read the spines of the book. He kept speaking, "You do like it don't you?"

She nodded; but hesitated before speaking.

"I do enjoy it, but I don't want to move so fast. Isn't it more fun, taking our time? Everything seems more important that way"

"I suppose. But I don't think you can resist me". He responded while moving in front of her.

"So what do we do?" she was concerned.

"We could take it slow or we could do whatever we feel like"

"I don't know," she said.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck over and over, putting his arms around her waist. She pulled him closer, running her hands through his hair. It was very soft and the kisses felt so good that she closed her eyes and tried not to make any noise. This was the library after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Seamus was having a lot of fun in the library. He just wanted to make her feel good, to take her mind off studying; but he was also enjoying himself. He wanted to do everything with her, to touch her everywhere. She clearly liked him. She was clearly attracted to him; but she was holding back. She needed to indulge herself more. If she let herself unwind, it would benefit them both. As he was thinking, his tongue began to run across her skin and she let out a moan. It was a long time since she had snogged anyone and no one had ever made her feel this good. She thought she was starting to feel wet, but it was probably best not to let Seamus know. He stopped kissing her because she started breathing rapidly and he did not want her to be any more aroused in the library. He went back to looking at the books, browsing slowly, choosing a promising one about the best trees for wand making and another one about underwater plants used for potions. Hermione straightened her hair and tried not to look flustered. They went back to the table and continued studying. When Hermione finally sat, she was certain that he turned her on and made her wet. She continued to work on her report. Once she was past the halfway point she decided to stop, it would definitely be finished by Friday.

They went up to the common room, taking their books with them. They sat on the couch and Hermione opened a new book. Seamus sat and eventually took the book from her. She frowned. He laughed.

"Talk to me," he said, "it's fun to read books, but we shouldn't study and eat in silence all time".

"What do we talk about?" she asked, looking longingly at her book. Seamus laughed again, "anything at all. What did you do last summer?" Hermione thought. She interned for her parent at the dental office. Very boring. She told Seamus anyway.

"Yeah, he said sympathetically, "my dad had me do construction work last year. It is the slowest thing I have ever seen in my life. Magic would have made it so much faster". She smiled. She had never had any friends with any muggle parents until now. Seamus knew exactly what it felt like when your father could not answer questions about your summer reading or your friends thought you were strange because you knew how to dial a telephone and count muggle money. Hermione only had non-magical friends back at home, but Seamus probably had both. Muggles and wizards lived in completely different worlds with different ways of thinking. Hermione was lost in her thoughts and Seamus frowned, realizing that Hermione was not the best with conversation. They would have to spend more time together to get know each other. Suddenly she turned to him, "Are you going home for Christmas?" Seamus nodded, "My mum wants me home".

"What do you what for Christmas?" she asked. He thought for a while.

"Well, I asked my parents for a Quidditch poster and some new clothes." She smiled, "I asked for some books. I already bought next year's class set, but I found some extra resources". Upon hearing this Seamus resolved to get her some storybooks. After talking about music, quidditch, friends, school and the D.A. meetings, they decided to retire to bed. They gathered their books and kissed each other good night.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the month flew by and Hermione got high marks on her defense against the dark arts test. Seamus lost his assignment book again and grew very upset until Neville remembered to return it the next morning. He had borrowed it to copy the potions homework he had missed, due to a trip to the hospital wing.

At the first D.A. meeting of December they worked on enchantment spells to distract enemies. Harry and Hermione had just finished a long lecture about buying time with distractions to allow for disarming one's opponent before a need for using offense spells and blocking spells. They all began to practice some old spells and a few new ones. Seamus had burnt a hole in the carpet and felt bad, even though he knew the Room of Requirement would repair it. Hermione fixed it to make him feel better, anyway. Once the meeting ended, they took a long route back to the common room. It was mainly to avoid Professor Umbridge, but it allowed them some alone time.

"Will you miss me when I go home for Christmas?" he asked, swinging her hand in his.

"Yes," Hermione smiled. "I'll give you your gift next week".

"Me too," Seamus said. He stopped and kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She moaned and he pushed her against the closest wall. He ran his hand over the top of her sweater and squeezed her breast. She moaned again and he began to kiss her neck. He moved his mouth down to the top of her chest. He began to get an erection and Hermione could feel it pressing against her. She was surprised and began to search her mind. _What do I do?_ she thought. She wanted him, but she still didn't want to rush anything; at the same time she felt a burning need to touch him. She wanted some relief. Everything they did felt special, and she wanted everything moving forward to be special. She loved him. She realized this as he was kissing her and feeling her up. It had only been half a month and she knew. She enjoyed talking to him, and he was so good to her. She loved his kisses, his smile, his face, and how he always wanted to please her. She reached in front of her and touched his erection through his pants. She moved back and forth and he went back to kissing her mouth. He was very pleased that she had decided to give him a hand job over his clothes. It felt so good that he pushed himself away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "why did you stop?" Seamus looked at the ground and quietly said, "I don't know if I can stop myself".

"Oh," Hermione said, letting a puff of air leave her chest. He looked at her expectantly. Hermione was at a loss for words. She was not sure what her answer was. Suddenly, she pulled him into a nearby empty classroom. She closed the door and pressed him against it, gripping his shoulders. She kissed him once and looked him in the eye.

"I love you," she slowly. She felt a rush of warmth as she said it. It felt good, to tell him. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too," he said quietly before kissing her in return. She pushed away her nervousness. She unfastened his tie and took off his shirt, undoing the buttons quickly. He went to take off her shirt but she stopped him. She kissed his chest quickly before undoing his belt and pulling down his pants and underwear. He was not completely hard, but she began to stroke it, while she rose to kiss his lips again. She was so wet but she ignored it. She tried not to think about how he would felt during actual intercourse. She found that his dick was longer and thicker than she expected, although he did not realize that she held expectations; she had never been this intimate with anyone before. She knelt and began to lick him carefully. He gasped. He had never felt anything like this before. His breath was slightly audible. She was trying not to panic inside from inexperience. She mustered up her courage and took his dick in her mouth, moving back and forth slowly. Seamus felt like he was going to fall down, the pleasure felt better and better. His knees were so weak. He leaned and put his hands on her shoulders. Hermione increased her speed and he gave a soft moan. After several more minutes he spoke hesitantly, "Hermione, wait. I think I'm," he paused, "near the end". She was jealous, but she kept going. He moaned louder when he finished. She swallowed all of it while trying not to taste any. Seamus was completely shocked. He did not wake up this morning thinking his girlfriend would give him spontaneous oral sex and he did not know it would feel so good. He began to redress. She stood up and felt much better because her knees had grown very sore. He kissed her more, holding her. He felt her breasts againjust over her bra. It was soft, but he wanted to feel her skin. He pulled of her sweater and her shirt, kissing the tops of her breast again. He walked behind her and unfastened her bra, letting it slide off of her. He reached around her, taking her breasts in his hands. He kissed her shoulder and her neck, making her lean on him, arching her back. He felt the size of her breasts. He felt her nipples and he rubbed them with his thumbs. Everything was soft and warm. He turned her around and licked her breasts all over. She put her hands in his hair, keeping his head where it was. He put his hands on her hips with his thumbs over the edge of her jeans. He lifted his head and looked at her. Asking with his eyes. She pulled off the rest of her clothes herself. He slid his fingers down between her legs, searching. He felt so much fluid. He did not know she wanted him so badly. He found something. He looked her in the eye, "is this it?" She giggled, "Yes". She pushed his finger inside her and moved it back and forth, practically pleasuring herself. Eventually she took her hand away. He experimented with different speeds and angles. It felt good and Hermione was glad he was touching her. It was exciting. Before he was confident and passionate and now he was hesitant. It was not something she was used to seeing. She patiently showed him the best ways to move his fingers. It was good but she didn't feel as good as he had. He would need more practice. She put her clothes back on and they walked back to the dorm.

"That was good. That was fun," she said. He frowned.

"You're better than I am," he admitted

"That's okay," she said gently. She was glad it felt good and relieved some of her cravings, but Seamus felt bad about it.

"I'll work on it," he resolved. They returned to the common room and talked to their friends, feeling lighter and happier from releasing their sexual tension. They felt satisfied that they knew more of each other's bodies. Hermione was happy, She loved Seamus and she loved enjoying him. He was happy too. He was happy to be loved and happy to show her that he cared. She made him feel good and he never had that before.


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas

Right before vacation, they exchanged gifts over breakfast. He gave her a storybook and chocolate and she gave him a scarf and a book about his favorite quidditch team. Seamus stood up to leave and Hermione stood too. He kissed her quickly.

"I'll write you," he promised. Hermione smiled.

"Bye," he said tentatively. Hermione did not answer, but instead she kissed him again. It was a sexual kiss, passionate but slow. Which caused Seamus to feel flustered. He was surprised Hermione had shown such a display in public. He would have to return the favor when she least expected it.

"Bye" she finally said. He smiled and left for the train. As Hermione sat back down Harry tried to pretend that he had not just seen her kiss Seamus like he may never return. Ron, on the other hand, decided to say something.

"Well, I wasn't sure it you were trying to snog him or eat him".

Harry stiffed a laugh.

Hermione gave a disapproving frown and proceeded to sip her pumpkin juice.

She did not hit him or yell at him. He was expecting some kind of punishment, but it never came.

Later that day, Hermione sat on her bed. She wondered what she would do without Seamus. She was so used to talking to him all the time, and kissing him all the time. She always woke up knowing he was close by and they would eat breakfast together and they would kiss good night and they would sleep in the same tower. She wondered how she could have separation anxiety already.

Meanwhile, Seamus watched the countryside pass by the train window. He wondered if he would have stayed, just to be with Hermione; if his mom had not wanted him to come home so badly. He decided he should tell his parents about her. He would tell them that she was the smartest and most beautiful girl he had ever met.

Hermione awoke Christmas morning and opened more presents with her friends in the common room. Eventually, she went back to her room. Although it was Christmas morning, she felt like sulking. She missed Seamus so much. She wondered what he was doing and she wondered if he was thinking of her. She missed the sound of his voice, the feeling of his hands all over her skin, the feeling of his mouth on hers. She remembered how wet he always made her. Her body wanted more of him. She felt as if she never realized how much she wanted him before now. Why didn't she tell him? Why didn't she convince him? Would he need all that much convincing? He enjoyed all of the spontaneous oral sessions. He never acted like he particularly wanted to have intercourse. Was he not interested? Did he not want to be that serious? That thought made her want to cry. She was sure she wanted him. She wanted him to want her just as much as she did. She would just have to wait for him to come back.

Meanwhile, Seamus was at his aunt's house with his father, his mother and all her cousins. After Christmas dinner, he sat in the living room with all of the "kids" in his extended family. A few of them were sitting on the floor showing off their new gifts. He sat next to his cousin Victoria.

"I got a girlfriend," he said tentatively. She smiled, "That sounds like a good thing".

"It is," he said, "but I think I would like to…do something special with her". Victoria gave nod and spoke, "I feel like you are trying to ask me for something".

"Is there anything I need to know?"

She frowned, "Do mean how to do it?"

"No," he said urgently, "I mean should we use anything?"

"Oh," she said slowly, "follow me". She took him up to her room where he stood in the doorway while she rummaged through a drawer. Finally she handed him some chalky sticks.

"This is hawthorn root," she explained, "she only needs one at a time to keep her from…to keep you two from…creating new life, shall we say". He blushed and took the roots from her.

"They're not expensive, but I am not going to supply you any more. That's just weird. You can buy them in the Hogsmeade apothecary," she said. After a minute, she added, "you need to crush them. It's best for her to drink it".

"Thanks," he said, "really".

Eventually, Seamus returned to Hogwarts. When Hermione walked into the great hall for dinner he was sitting at the table. He turned towards her.

"I missed you," she said longingly.

"Me too," he grinned. He kissed her lightly and she sat for the meal. She was happy until she remembered that she was worried that he did not want to have sex with her nearly as much as she did. She would ask later when they were alone.

A few days later, they were finally alone. Seamus began to touch her breast under her shirt and he started to kiss her with his tongue. He pulled away to look her in the eye.

"I really missed you," he said with a smile. Hermione felt like crying.

She hesitated before speaking.

"I feel like you don't want to have sex with me," she said quietly. Seamus took his hand out from under her shirt.

"Of course I do,"

"Then why haven't we?" she asked. The correct answer was that he was nervous, but he didn't know what he should actually say. He thought of the roots in his room.

"I've been thinking about it," he finally said. This made her suddenly hopeful that he really did want her.

"Can we?" she asked.

"If you want to," he said automatically.

"But do you want to?" she almost interrupted.

"Yes," he said. Suddenly she kissed him fervently. He kissed her back as she tried to arouse him, but then he broke away.

"I brought something for you, hawthorn. So I think you should use it before we…start".

"Oh. I know what that is, " she said slowly.

"Because you're so smart," he said, embracing her.


End file.
